Soul Mates
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: 7 years ago Hailey had Nates child, a beautiful bouncing baby girl, now she is sick with HCM, Hales needs to find Nate before it too late, this is my first tree hill story, please be nice
1. Chapter 1

_**Soulmates**_

Hailey's POV

"Im sorry Miss. Scott, but Clair's heart condition has become critical, and if we don't do anything and soon, i'm afraid she wont make it." I looked up at him a shocked,

"What" I asked, the tears welling up in my eyes,

"you mean Clair will ... die" I chocked out.

"I'm really really sorry," Dr. Hudson replied.

"ummm ... Clairs Father, do you know where he is?" the doctor asked carefully, I looked up at him shocked,

"Uh ... No i don't" i replied,,

"Well, i'm going to need his and your signature before we can operate .. I'm sorry Miss. Scott" I slowly walked out of the Doctors office and into the Pedeatrics ward. I smiled a little as I watched my angel sleeping, she looked so peacefull, she was so much like her father, adored basketball, and was determined to get into the girls basketball team in junior high. I sat by her side and watched her sleep, thinking of Nathan and how I would find him in such short notice. Then I realised by looking for him, I'm going to have to face, everything i've been running from for the last 10 years.

"Mommy" Clair whispered,

"Hey Sweetie" I replied wiping the tears from my eyes quickly,

"Why ... why are you sad" she chocked out, I smiled down at her,

"The doctor says they have to operate on you" I told her while brushing the hair from her face,

"Hey Clair" Taylor grinned as she walked in with a big soft teddy bear,

"Aunt Tay" Clair squealed as she gave Taylor a big bug,

"Hey Tay" I greeted my sister with a hug,

"Thanks aunt Tay" Clair said with a grin as she hugged the teddy,

"You lie here and watch cartoons, I'm just going to talk to mommy okay" Taylor said, as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and into the corridor, I just looked at Taylor and burst into tears, the thought of losing Clair was unbearable.

Taylor stood there hugging me, as I clung to her,

"I can't lose her Tay" I sobbed, She smiled sadly at me as we sat in one of the chairs,

"What did the doctor say" She asked softly,

"He said ... Clair needs to undergo surgery, other wise she wont make it" I choked out, Taylor starred at me in concern as the tears fell from her eyes too,

"There's more" I whispered Taylor looked at me and waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath

"I need Nathan's permission before they'll operate," I told her, she looked at me in amazement,

"Are you serious?" she asked, I nodded my head as the tears started to fall again,

"Oh Hales" Taylor said as she pulled me in for another hug, We sat there hugging as I cried,

"Can you watch Clair for me, I've booked a flight tomorrow for Tree hill, the sooner I find Nate the better" I told Taylor as I wipped my eyes and we got up,

"you need to be here with Clair, why don't you let me go to Tree Hill and fetch him, I won't come back without him" she said, I smiled at her as we entered the hospital room.

"Thanks Tay, you're the best" I said giving her hug and we entered Clairs room.

Nathan's POV

"Hey Nate" I heard someone shout, I got up and answered the door,

"Luke Man ... how are you" I asked my brother with a smile,

"good, so I heard you were back, but didnt believe it" he said, I just laughed at him,

"yeah, New York is nice but its not Tree HIll, Ya know" I told him as he walked into mine and Haleys old flat,

"yeah, I get it" Luke said, as I handed him a beer. We sat in the lounge and he filled me in on everything that had happened in Tree Hill over the last few months,

"So hows Karen" I asked Luke,

"She's good, Andy is back and helping her raise Kelly" Luke said with a smile,

"So ... how about I get hold of the guys and we hit the River Court, like old days" Luke said after he finished his beer and through the basketball at me, I grinned at him, it had been a while since I played at the River Court, this was gonna be fun. I thought to myself.

"Okay ... Mouth is on his way," Luke informed me, I smiled Mouth had been such a good friend to me, it was going to be good to hang out here with the guys for a while I thought.

"you hear about Mouth and Racheal?" Luke asked, I looked at him confused,

"no." I said shaking my head,

"he finally popped the question, and as we all expected she said yes" Luke told me, I grinned at him,

"Can you believe it, Mouth getting married" I said shaking my head, it was really good to be home,

"Yo dawg" Skills shouted from the court when Luke and I got there, I smiled and walked up to him, doing our "special" handshake,

"Mouth, Junk, Fergi" I said, walking up to all the guys and hugging them,

"Congrades Mouth, I hear you're off the market, gonna break all those youngs girls hearts" I said joking, Mouth just laughed,

"Thanks Nate" he said,

"So dawg you set a date yet" Skills asked Mouth, but he just shook his head,

"no, Rach is helping Brooke with the new line, so when thats settled down in a few weeks, we'll talk about it" he said, Luke grabbed the ball out of my hand and shot the basket,

"Hey, I thought we were all going to play" a voice shouted from down the park, I turned around and saw Jake walking towards us,

"JAKE ... Bro" I said walking up to him, we shook hands and then decided to play some ball.

After a tense game of Basketball we sat down and spoke,

"So what ya doing tonight" Mouth asked me, as he handed each of us beer, I took it gladly and lay down on the court,

"proberly just going to watch TV" I said, Skills smiled,

"Dawg ... why don't you just come to TRIC" he said, I thought about for a while,

"yeah, besides if the ladies find out your home and don't come they going to be upsett" Mouth pointed out,

"and believe me, Payton is pregnant and you don't want to make her angry" Jake joked, as everyone just started laughing, We left the court at 6pm and I promised to meet them in two hours outside TRIC.

Luscas's POV

"Hey Baby girl" I called walking into my house after the game with the guys,

"Hey husband" Brooke said with a smile,

"Hey Luke" Racheal greeted from the lounge,

"Rach ... whats up?" I asked giving her a hug,

"Eww you're all sweaty" Rach joked as she playfully punched me, I laughed and said goodbye as she left,

"Bye B" Rach called as walked out of the house,

"Bye Rach, thanks for the help, See ya in a few hours" Brooke called back, as Racheal waved and walked home,

"So ... Where have you been" Brooke asked putting her arms around my shoulder and kissing me,

"Nate's back ... for good this time," I informed her as I kissed her and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat,

"What ... really" she asked shocked as she followed me, I smiled at her and nodded,

"yeah, he's going to meet us at TRIC" I told her with a smile, we headed up stairs and got ready

AT TRIC

"Hey dawg" skills said walking up to Luke outside TRIC,

"hey skills" he called back,

"Hey Bevin ... the girls are inside" Luke told her,

"Okay thanks Luke, bye Baby" she said kissing Skills as she headed inside TRIC

"Hey guys," Nathan greeted the guys and they all headed up the stairs and into the VIP part of TRIC,

"NATHAN" Deb shouted as she ran up to her son and gave him a hug,

Nathan's POV

"NATHAN" I heard someone shout, I turned around and saw my mom running up to me, I smiled at her as she gave me a hug,

"Hey mom" I greeted with a smile,

"When did you get here" she asked I grinned at her,

"Last night ... " I said with a smile, she grinned back at me,

"Well ... I'd love to talk but I got to get back to work its packed here" she said, I nodded in understanding as she walked back to the bar but promisied to catch up with the gossip later.

"BASKETBALL STAR" Brooke and Payton called, I grinned at them as they walked up to me,

"so how are you brother-in-law" Brooke joked as I gave her a hug,

"I'm good Brooke and you ... I hear you and Racheal have a new clothing line going" I asked and she nodded with a grin,

"yeah, but is not exactly clothes" she said with a grin,

"More like sexy underwear" she replied but then turned seriouse,

" its a dedication to you and Hales" Brooke said softly I stared at her in complete shock,

"What ... whats is it called" I asked,

"Always and forever" she answered softly, I smiled at her and thought it would of been some thing really cool to buy for Hales.

"Baby girl ... wanna dance" Luke asked grabbing Brooke and dragging her on to the dance floor, just then I looked around and felt like the only guy without someone to dance with, Even Tim had a girlfriend.

"Hey Stranger" I heard someone say from the bar, I turned and saw Karen standing there, I grinned and hugged her,

"hey" I said back smiling,

"wow ... its grown" I told her looking around at all the people in the club,

"What ya doing back" She asked me, I smiled and explained that I was done with playing ball in New York, I wanted to settle down, in Tree Hill,

"Where's Andy" I asked looking around for him,

"Oh he's with Kelly, she's not feeling to well today" she said with a smile, I grinned at her, things had changed so much over the years it was kind of hard to believe this was the place I had grown up in.

Hailey's POV

"Are you sure its okay" I asked Taylor from the Airport, she smiled at me and nodded,

"yeah, Clair needs you ... don't worry Hales, we going to get Nathan, he'll fill in the paper and Clair will have to operation, and be fine" Taylor assured me, I smiled and nodded, but wondered how she could be so sure that everything would work out in the end, what if I lost both of them forever, I thought sadly to myself,

"Phone me when you spoke to him" I called as Taylor walked on the plane, she turned and smiled as she waved goodbye.

Taylor's POV

The flight to Tree Hill didnt take long, and when I got there it was night, I was going to book into a hotel and tell Nathan in the morning, but this was important, I needed to find him now, I went back to the flat that him and Hailey used to live, the lights were on, but on-one was there, I remembered Hales telling me about a new club that opened, called TRIC. I figured if Nathan wasn't there, at least there should be someone to help me, I slowly walked into the club, the music was blasting and there at the bar was Nathan talking to another lady,

Nathan's POV

I sat speaking to Karen for a while, I saw Karin grinning, and tried to see who she was looking at,

"What" I asked her

"You got a secret admirrer" she said I turned around again to see if I could see who she was talking about, and thats when I saw her ... in the flesh, Taylor James. My ex-sister in law, She starred at me but something told me it wasnt' good news.

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**This is my first Tree Hill story ... here is Chapter 1 tell me what ya'll think, and I'll try update again very soon, remember more reviews ... quicker updates, **_

_**lots of love**_

_**Tracy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey everyone;**_

_**Wow, I didnt expect so many reviews on the one chapter, but thanks very much to everyone who reviewed, I'll try fixing all the mistakes, but I think it is also the way we spell things in South Africa that is different to you guys, so I'm sorry in that case. **_

_**Anyway, here is Chapter 2. **_

_**Tracy**_

Nathan's POV

I sat speaking to Karen for a while, I saw Karin grinning, and tried to see who she was looking at,

"What" I asked her

"You got a secret admirrer" she said I turned around again to see if I could see who she was talking about, and thats when I saw her ... in the flesh, Taylor James. My ex-sister in law, She starred at me but something told me it wasnt' good news.

"Hey Nathan" she whispered not taking her eyes off mine,

"Taylor ... hey" I said back shocked, not quite knowing what to say, looking at her brought back so many memories that I had pushed to the back of my mind and tried to forget.

"Taylor" Luke said shocked, as he looked at Taylor in amazment,

"Hey Luke" she said with a smile,

"Oh this is Brooke, Payton, Jake, Mouth, Racheal, Bevin, Skills, Junk, Fergy, and Karen" I said, Pointing to each of our friends,

"Everyone this is Taylor James ... Haileys little sister" I whispered, she smiled hello to each of them, and then turned back to me,

"I need to talk to you ... Privately" she said, I shook my head, Hales had left me long ago, and she said she didn't want me in her life anymore, so now I wasnt' interested,

"I'm busy ... and you can tell Hales that" I said, turning back to the bar and downing the rest of my beer.

"Please Nate, this is really important ... way more important then you and Hailey" Taylor begged, I turned to look at her, and saw her wipping her eyes,

"Tay is Hales okay" Luke asked concerned,

"Physically ... she's fine, but other wise, not really" she answered with a sad smile then turned to look at me,

"Please Nate, I'm tired, I've just got to Tree less then an hour ago, do you really think it would be my first priority to track you down if it wasnt very important" she asked close to tears,

"Look Taylor, Hailey made it clear along time ago, that she didnt want or need me in her life anymore, I've moved on, so must she" I shouted at a shocked Taylor, I didn't mean to get angry but I just couldn't believe she would come to me after 7 years and say Hailey needed me, it just didnt work that way, not with me.

"I understand ... Just here is the ticket that Hailey bought for you, its for New York, if you do decide to come we will be at New York General Hospital," Taylor said, then walked out, I knew it was something bad, she never just gave up like that, I watched as Taylor turned around and walked out of the club, Luke was about to go after her, but I stopped him,

"Let me go" I said seriously, he nodded his head and went back to the bar,

"TAYLOR" I shouted over the music as I ran after her, I saw her walking down the street when she heard me calling, and turned around, I ran up to her,

"Wanna go for a walked?" I asked she nodded her head but wouldn't look at me, After a long silence, I noticed her crying softly,

"Tay" I asked shocked, as I pulled her into a hug, I didnt mean to upset her and make her cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you in front of everyone" I appoligised, she shook her head slightly and wipped her eyes,

"Its not that Nate" she whispered, I looked around and smiled when I realized that we were on the dock, this was the first place that Hales and I were together.

"Hales needs you Nate, and so does Clair" Taylor whispered, I looked at her confused,

"Who's Clair" I asked

"Your daughter" she said bearly above a whisper,

"My ... what" I asked shocked, stopping in the place I was already standing,

"Hailey wanted to come to Tree Hill herself and tell you, but ... Clair is sick and needed her more ... so I volenteered" She confessed.

"WAIT ... WAIT... WAIT... " I shouted holding up my hand,

"I've got a daughter ... why didnt' Haley tell me" I shouted at Taylor, she looked sad and I felt bad shouting at her, but that didnt change the fact that I had just been told I had a daughter.

"She wanted to ... so many times, I guess she was just scared, and then ... then ... Clair got sick" Taylor finished,

"Sick, what do you mean sick" I asked, Taylor looked up at me with tears in her eyes,

"I feel bad telling you this, Haley wanted to ... Clair has HCM, and if she doesn't have major surgery soon, she'll ... she'll die" Taylor said, bursting into tears, I pulled her into a hug, it was obvious that Taylor and Clair were very close,

"OMG" I whispered, it was almost too much to take in,

"Thats not the worst part, they need both parents to sign the medical form stating that Clair can have the opereation," Taylor finished,

"that's why she bought me the ticket" I asked understanding, Taylor just nodded, I looked at Taylor and shook my head,

"I need sometime alone" I said, she nodded in understanding as we both went in different directions,

Lucas POV

After the whole scene at TRIC, I just had to find Taylor, I had a feeling that she would be at the River Court, thats where Hales and I always used to hang out, I walked there to find Taylor was sitting on the grand stands, the same place where Mouth always used to comment from,

"Hey Tay" I whispered

"Is this seat taken" I asked her, she just shook her head as I sat down next to her. We were silent for a while, I noticed that she had been crying, and Nathan was nowhere to be seen,

"are you okay" I asked concerned, she looked at me with the saddest eyes,

"No" she whispered, I looked to the floor, then pulled her into a hug, I felt her relax as she started to sob, so I just sat there comforting her in the best way that I could, Once she calmed down I turned to her,

"Care to tell me whats wrong" I asked gently, she sighed then turned to me and told me the whole story of Clair and how she was sick, I couldn't believe it, Nathan and Haley had a little girl, I was an uncle, then the other thought struck me even worse, Nathan's daughter could die before he even got the chance to get to know her, it broke my heart.

Nathan's POV

I went back to the place where Hales and I first got married, even though it was now town houses and flats, I sat down and thought about Hales and I, I was so sure we were meant to be together, but some thing always got in the way, first it was my mom and dad, then it was Chris then when Keith died and we finally got back together, my dad butted in and that's where the problems began again, I didnt know why we listened to him after everything he did to us, but all I kept thinking about was Basketball, I wasn't ready for a child, and Haley was ... It never once occured to me, maybe the reason she wanted us to have a child so badly was because she was already pregnant.

Flash Back

"Hales don't do this again" I said angrily as I stormed into our bedroom, we had once again got into a fight about wheather it was the right time to start a family, Hales had decided to drop out of Stanford and now she had been pressuring me into having kids, I didnt want children yet, we were still young and had our whole lives ahead of us,

"I can't do this anymore" I heard a whisper from the door way, I looked up and saw Haley standing there crying,

"Can't do what" I asked getting up and slowly walking towards her,

"This ... you and me fighting all the time Nate" she whispered softly, but there was so much hurt and sadness in her voice it broke my heart, I sighed, I didnt know what to do for a anymore either,

"What do you think we should do" I asked softly, almost scared to hear the answer,

"I'm moving to New York, Taylor has been begging me to get us to move there, I'll stay with her for a while" Hales said, so softly you could hardly hear her, I just starred at her shocked, was she talking about leaving me again,

"What do you mean" I asked close to tears,

"You got your life, and I got mine, they just don't go in the same path anymore, But I'll always love you" she whispered as she kissed me solftly on the cheek, then turned and walked out, I never saw her again ... neither did the rest of the gang.

End of Flash Back

I got up and slowly started walking, I didnt have a specific place to go, I just walked, when I eventually got to Karen's Cafe, I looked through the window and smiled as I watched Andy playing with Kelly, I walked into the cafe,

"Hey Nathan" Andy said with a smile as he shook my hand

"Hey Andy, Hey Kelly" I said to the little girl, she grinned at me,

"NATE" she shouted, as she ran and hugged me,

"I thought you were feeling sick, you should be in bed" I told the little girl, she grinned at me,

"I want Ice-cream" she told me, as Andy laughed,

"Kel, I said you must tell anyone" Andy said to her with a smile as he stared tickling her, I smiled sadly, thinking of my little girl and how she was sick,

"You okay man" Andy asked, I shook my head, and told him the story,

"Wow man, what ya going to do?" he asked me,

"I don't know" I sighed,

"I mean I have to go, its my daughter, but seeing Hales again, and then getting close to Clair knowing she could die, its going to be hard" I told Andy as he made me coffee,

"I think you should go" Andy whispered, I smiled at him and thought about for awhile, then decided I didnt have a choice, if I didnt go, my daughter would die, and I couldnt let that happen, Now that I knew about her, I had to protect her.

Taylor POV

After I finished crying Hales phoned to find out if I got here, and to see if I had seen Nate, I told her about him and I could hear her crying softly, I promised that I would be on the first flight back to New York tomorrow, after a few minutes I hung up and said goodnight to Luke, I wasnt in the mood to talk to anyone, so I headed back to my hotel, and caught the first flight the next morning.

Luke POV

I couldn't believe what Taylor said, I know Nate is my brother, but Hales has always been my best friend, How could I let her go through something like this alone, I walked home and noticed it was late and Brooke was already back at our house, waiting for me with the kettle boiling.

"Hey" she said softly from the pateo,

"Hey" I whispered back

"You okay" she asked, as she handed me a cup of coffee, I just shook my head,

"Brooke ... Haley and Nathan have a daughter" I told her, she looked at me shocked,

"Thats not the worst part ... her name is Clair she is 7 ... she ...she has HCM, if Nate doesnt sign the form they can't operate ... That means she'll die" I said sadly, Brooke just looked at me, she was so speachless, I opened my arms and ran into them, I held her as she cried,

'Poor Hales, going through this alone, without her best friends" I whispered, Brooke pulled away from me,

"I have an idea" she said, I grinned at the look on her face.

Nathan's POV

I got to the airport early the next morning, I couldnt sleep last night, I just had to get to Hales and my daughter, I thought, then smiled, I'm a father I thought proudly to myself, I should be angry with Hales for not telling me, but considering the situation, i didnt think it was appropritate for me to fight with her.

"TAY" I shouted as I spotted her standing in the queue, she turned to me and smiled,

"You came" she whispered when I made my way to her,

"I had to, I can't let my daughter die" I said softly, She smiled sadly at me,

"I know this must be hard for you" Taylor whispered,

"Yeah, but its just as hard for you and Hales, besides, I'm not just doing this for Clair ... Hales needs me to" I whispered, she smiled at me, then hugged me,

"Thanks Nate ... you'll be really proud of Clair, she is just like you" Taylor whispered, I smiled as we got on the plane,

After a few hours the plane landed, and we made our way out of the airport and into a waiting cab, the drive to the hospital was quiet, we were both in our own little world. when we got to the hospital, I followed Taylor to the ward, she turned to me,

"Are you ready" she asked as we entered the ward, I just nodded, we went around the corner and I stopped behind Taylor, looked into the room we were standing out of, and watched Haley and my daughter, I couldnt believe it.

"AUNT TAY" Clair shouted, Hales turned around to look at her daughter, and there in the flesh stood Nate.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley's POV

I was sitting with Clair in the hospital, while she was watching TV,

"Mommy ... can you tell me a little bit about daddy again" Clair asked in a small voice, I smiled at her and nodded,

"Your daddy was co-captain for the Raven's basketball team with your uncle Luke, he was very cute, and would adore you if he ever saw you" I told her with a smile,

"Mommy ... when I get out, can I go visit him" Clair asked, I smiled down at her,

"We'll see" I told her quietly, just then Tay walked in,

"AUNT TAY" Clair squealed and put her arms out to give Taylor a hug, I turned around and to my surprise, there in the flesh stood Nathan,

I just starred at him, unable to come up with any thing to say, the fact that after everything he still came, was beyond me.

"Hey" I whispered, he grinned and walked up to us,

"Hey Hales ... whats up?" he asked, I smiled and turned to Clair,

"Clair ... this is your daddy ... Nathan ... your daughter Clair" I introduced them, Clairs face was priceless when she realized who he was,

"Hey" she whispered softly, he smiled at her

"Hey" he said back,

"Nate ... would you like anything from the cafeteria" I asked him, as Tay and I stood up

"Nah, im fine thanks" he said, I smiled at the two and headed out of the door,

"We'll be back now" I called, they both smiled at me,

Nathan's POV

I stood there looking at clair, I couldnt believe this was my daughter, she was so beautiful, she reminded me so much of Haley,

"Can you put the ninetendo on for me please" she asked softly, I smiled at her and attached the ninetendo to the tv,

"like that?" I asked, she grinned at me and nodded her head,

"Do you want to play" she asked me,

"What game you playing" I asked, her eyes immediately lit up,

"NBA ... I'm the best Ninetendo NBA player ever ... mommy can't even beat me" she said proudly, her whole face lighting up,

"oh yeah, Well I bet you I will beat you" I told her with a grin,

"You're on" she said, I grinned at I took the other controller, we started playing, and I realized how good Clair really was, I decided to let her beat me, it wasnt about winning anymore, it was more about getting to know what my daughter loved,

"I won ... I won ... I won" she chanted, I grinned at her and started to tickle her, she had the most beautiful smile. there was only one other person who could make my heart melt with their smile and that was Haley.

"NO ... STOP IT..." Clair squealed as I tickeled her side,

"PLEASE ... STOP ... IT ... TICKELS ... DADDY" she said inbetween giggles, I stopped immediatley after she called me daddy,

_Wow_ I thought to myself, I had been called alot of things before ... but daddy that was new, and it felt so good.

Luke's POV

"Brook ... its okay" I soothed my wife, I knew that this was just as heart-breaking for her, during senior year, Hales and Brooke had become really close. we even joked about Peyton, Brooke and Haley being the 3 musketteers,

"I can't believe we doing this" Peyton said with a sad smile,

"Hales is totally going to freak" Mouth added as we all grinned, this was by far, the best idea Brooke had ever come up with,

"Are you all ready" Jake asked the nervous group, everyone nodded,

"Okay ... well lets do this" Racheal added in.

Haley's POV

"Thank you so much Taylor" I said giving my little sister a huge hug, We were never really close until I left Nathan, but Taylor had been amazing through everythng, she had really grown up at lot in the last few years.

"did you see thier faces ... it was priceless" I said, remembering what Nathan and Clairs faces were when they first met.

"Now the two of you can stop being so full of yourselves and work things out" Taylor said, I starred at her,

"he came because he wanted to see Clair, not me" I said to Tay

"No ... he came for the both of you" she added, I shook my head, as we both made our way back to the hospital room, I didnt want to leave Clair and Nathan for too long.

I stopped my the door, as I watched the man I love, play with the daughter I love,

"aww look at that" Tay whispered to me, I grinned at the sight, and we stood there watching them for a while,

"I won ... I won ... I won" Clair chanted, as Nate grinned at his daughter and started to tickle her

"NO ... STOP IT..." Clair squealed

"PLEASE ... STOP ... IT ... TICKELS ... DADDY" she said in between giggles, I stopped immediatley had she just called Nathan daddy, I smiled when I saw his reaction, I just hoped it didnt freak him out.

"Hey kids" Taylor joked as we walked back into the room,

"What ya doing" I asked Clair as I sat down on the other chair, and Tay got a spare chair,

"Daddy and I played NBA on the ninetendo, and I beat him" she asnwered proudly, I grinned at her,

"Really ... thats so cool" I told her, and gave her a hug, just before the doctor walked in to check on her,

"will you excuss me" he asked, the three of us headed out of the room and into the hall way,

"We just waiting here untill the doctor leaves okay" we told Clair, she nodded and smiled at me,

We just stood in the hallway, neither knowing what to say, the silence was broken when doctor Hudson, walked out of Clairs room,

"Tay ... can you go to Clair, I just want to speak to Doctor Hudson" I told my sister, she smiled at us and nodded,

"Doctor" Nathan called, he turned around and smiled at us,

'Just the people I needed to see" he said,

"You must be Clairs father" he asked looking at Nate, we just nodded,

"Good, will you follow me please" he asked, and lead us to a office,

"come in ... and sit down" he instructed, I smiled nerviously at Nate, but we did as he asked,

"Well ... Clairs heart is worse ... I need you to sign the paper to say we can operate tonight, if we do not operate as soon as possible, it may be to late" he answered I sat there shocked, was he telling me that if they didnt operate today, I would loose Clair I thought to myself, I couldn't say anything, I just nodded and listened as Nate started asking the questions, we signed the paper and left.

Nathan's POV

I sat in Doctor Hudson's office, and listened as he told us that if we didnt get the operation for Clair done in the next few hours, it would be to late, I would lose my daughter before I even got to know her. I could see that Hales wasn't able to handle the whole situation, so I took over, she just sat there, her eyes glazing over as the doctor told us they would operate at 6 pm and it would last for 6 hours, my heart started beating, how could I look at Clair knowing there was the chance of not seeing her again. We signed the papers and I helped her out of the chair,

We walked in silence, but I couldn't take it anymore, just seeing the sight of her broke my heart, so I pulled her into my arms, and she cried, I had dreamed about this for so long, that it was hard to believe I was holding her again,

"Hales, Clair will be okay, she's a fighter" I told Haley softly, I had to have that strength for me ... Hales and mostly Clair, If they saw me break down, it would freak them out, I felt Haley wrapp her arms tightly around me, as she cried on my shoulder, after she calmed down, we sat in the waiting room,

"I'm really sorry you had to find out about Clair like this Nate, I just ... you said you weren't ready for a family ... and I was pregnant ... we wanted different things, " Hales rambled on, I smiled sadly, then got up and pulled her into a hug,

"Its okay Hales," I said, pulling her closer to me,

Haley POV

"No Nate ... its not okay" I shouted pulling away from him,

"I should have told you, that way you could of got to know her before she got sick," I cried, I thought of loosing my babygirl was too much, and Nathan being so nice, made me feel so bad,

"I'm such a horrible person" I cried, falling to the chair,

"No your not, Hales, this isn't your fault, yes you should of told me, but secretly, I always hoped that I would find out we had a child, Hales i've always loved you, and since the day you walked out, I havent been with anyone, because you're the one and only, and as horrible as it sounds, maybe this was meant to happen so we would realize how much we were meant to be together" Nate said looking into my eyes, I smiled at him and hugged him,

"Thanks for not being angry with me" I said to him, he grinned at me,

"You know I can never stay mad at you, even if I tried" Nate answered, wiping the tears from my eyes, he kissed me then we headed to Clair's room,

Luke POV

I took a deep breath, and turned to the group, everyone was waiting for me to open the door, I grabbed Brooke's hand and opened the door then headed into the hallway,

"Can I help you" a nurse asked, I smiled at her and nodded,

"Yeah, we're looking for Clair Scott or Clair James room, not sure which surname she is using," Mouth said. The nurse smiled at us,

"Its Clair Scott ... her mother is Haley James" a doctor said with a sad smile,

"yeah" Brooke clarified,

"Follow me please, but you can only see her for a while, as we got to get her ready for surgery" the doctor told us, we all shared concerned glances but followed the doctor into the room. Hales or Nate were no where to be found, but we saw Taylor sitting with a little girl that was the splitting image of Haley,

"Clair ... you have some visitors" the doctor said, I saw her look at us in confustion, then Taylor turned to us, and stared in amazement,

"What ya guys doing here" she asked shocked,

"Well we heard about Clair, and figured, Haley and Clair could use all the support" Brooke said softly, Taylor smiled at us, and I noticed the tears in her eyes,

"Thank-you" she said, then invited us to join them,

"This is your uncle Luke, and these nice people are Brooke, Jake, Payton, Mouth, Racheal, Skills and Bevin" Taylor said,

"Everyone this is Clair" she introduced, Clair smiled shyly and said hello then snuggled into bed,

"Where's mommy" she asked looking at us,

"I'll go find her" Tay said, then got up, leaving everyone to stand around Clair,

"You like Basketball" Skills asked her, seeing the NBA ninetendo box, Clair smiled widly at them and nodded,

"I even beat Daddy today" she said proudly, everyone laughted.

"Everyone can beat daddy at that" I said, jokingly to her, as she giggled.

Haley POV

Nate and I walked slowly towards the room, and I smiled sadly at Nate,

"Thanks for being here, Clair needs you ... and so do I" I told Nate, he smiled at me and pulled towards him again

"She's going to be okay ... you'll see" he said, I kissed him and turned back to the room, we were just about to walk in when I heard Clair giggling and lots of voices coming from the room, I looked inside and gasped, I couldn't believe it, there in the flesh were the whole gang, I hadn't seen any of them for so long, but yet here they were,

"Nate" I whispered, squeazing his hand, he looked as shocked as I felt,

"There you are, Clairs asking for you" Taylor said, as she also stopped in the doorway, I turned to Taylor and grinned,

"I can't believe they here" I said, she wipped her eyes and turned back to Nate and I,

"What did the doctor say" she asked, Nate explained it, and we headed into the room,

"MOMMY" Clair squealed when she saw me, I grinned at walked up to her,

"Hey Baby" I said, I looked up at the gang, but couldn't say anything, them being here was more then I could ever ask for.

"Hey guys," I whispered, before throwing my arms around Luke, I felt him pull me in for a hug, as I cried on his shoulder.

Hey everyone,

Thanks so much for the reviews, here in Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it, and remember to read and reviews, thanks again to everyone who reads my stories,

Tracy


	4. Chapter 4

Brookes POV

I noticed Hales walk into the room with Nate and Tay next to her, her face was priceless when she saw us, I don't think she even knew what to do or say, I could see the tears glisten in her eyes, as she slowly approached us, almost like she wasn't sure if we were really there or not, I guess I kinda felt that way to, It had been so long since we'd seen her, she looked almost like the same Hales that left Tree Hill that horrible night.

"MOMMY" Clair squealed when she saw Hales and stuck out her little arms to her,

"Hey Baby" Hales said, looking up at the us. the shock still evident in her eyes, as she starred at Luke,

"Hey guys," She whispered, before throwing her arms around my husband, I saw Luke pull her into his arms as she stared to cry,

"Daddy, why is mommy sad?" Clair asked so innocently, I smiled at her,

"its just she hasn't seen all her friends for a long time, think how you would feel if you didnt see mommy for a long time" Nate tried to explain to his daugher,

"I would be very sad," Clair whispered, which got a big smile from everyone in the room, Hales turned around and hugged Clair,

"I would be very sad too" she reassured her daughter, with a new set of tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, can everyone leave, expect Haley and Nathan" the doctor asked walking into the room, we all said goodbye to Clair and told Hales we would be waiting outside for her,

Haleys POV

I smiled a "thankful" smile at all my old friends then turned to my daughter, I didnt know how to tell her she had to have this operation,

"Mommy, why do they have to leave" she asked quietley, I looked up at Nate for help,

"Baby, you have to have a operation, remember I told you about it" I explained, she nodded her head in understanding,

"Well they have to do it now, so you and mommy can come back to Tree Hill with me, and we'll teach you how to play proper Basketball, would you like that" Nate asked, Clair thought about it for a little while,

"Can aunty Tay come with mommy" she asked me, I grinned at her,

"of course, but you have to get better first okay ... there's lots of people who care about you now" Nathan told his daughter, the doctor asked for a little while alone with her so they could get her ready for the theater,

"Mommy ... don't go" Clair started to cry,

"I'm scared" she said, I turned to her and my heart broke, but I had to fight my own tears back, I didnt want Clair to see me cry,

"its okay your mommy can stay" the nurse said smiling sadly,

"I'll go tell everyone whats happening" Nates volentured, I smiled thankfully at him as he left the room.

Nathan's POV

I walked outside the room and spotted the gang in the hallway,

"Whats happening Nate" Payton asked in a panick,

"First I just want to thank-you all for your support, I don't know who needs you more, Hales or Clair, ... Clair has HCM and they have to operate tonight, its not looking too good, if they do it to late, she won't make it, its a 6 hour operation, and Hales is taking it really bad" I said, willing myself not cry.

"Oh Nate" Racheal said as she hugged me,

"I'm really sorry, we'll be here as much as we can for all of you" Bevin said hugging me too, I smiled thankfully at them, and turned when I heard sobs, my heart broke as I watched Taylor sit in the corner cry, we all walking up to her and I pulled her in for a hug,

"She'l be okay Tay" I reassured her

"How do you know" Tay asked me with so much sadness in her eyes,

"Tay ... I have HCM and I've been fine" Luke said from behind me, I hugged her again and turned when I heard voices coming from the room,

"Daddy" Clair cried, as they pushed the bed past me, I grabbed her little hand and walked beside the bed, the doctor let Tay come with us,

"Aunt Tay, are you going to move with mommy and I to Tree Hill when I get better" Clair asked excitedly, Taylor looked at me and Hales shocked, but forced a smile at her niece,

"Yeah I might ... you nice to me" Tay joked, Clair smiled as she looked at the three of us, once we got to the waiting room they wouldn't let us in further,

"I love you Clair" I heard Hales call to the crying child,

"I love you too" I whispered, then turned to watch Hales callapse on the chair.

Jake's POV

I watched the scene before me, my heart breaking for my friends, Hales looked good, but she also look more grown up then the last time I saw her, I pulled my wife into my arms and watched helplessly as they took her little girl into surgery, not knowing if they were going to see her again, slowly we all walked towards the elevator and rode together to the surgically floor, we walked into the waiting room and saw Hales on the chair, but Nate was no-where to be found,

Haleys POV

I watched helplessly as they took my babygirl away from me, my heart broke into a million pieces when I heard her crying calling me, and there was notiching I could do, I collapsed onto the chair, and I was so greatfull that all my friends were there, but this was a heartache even Nate couldnt fix, I turned and saw everyone in the waitfing room, but I jumped up and ran to the chappel,

I slowly made my way in, and sat at the back, I looked up at the ceiling, and when the tears started to fall, I coudlnt stop them, I didnt even try, if something happened to Clair my whole life would fall apart, with or without Nathan,

I decided to go to the front and light a candle and say a prayer for my baby, I wasn't really into relegion, but I thought Clair needed this prayer, as I started making my way to the front, I noticed that there were a few people sitting in the pews, but a guy in the front caught my attention, I could only see him from the back, but slowled down to let him finish praying.

Nathan's POV

I watched Hales fall apart, and I couldnt stand there, this was going to be the longest night of my life, I thought to myself, I decided the only place I needed to be was in the chappel, praying for my angel,

I lit up a candle, and got on my knees, then bowed my head,

"**_Dear heavenly father_**" I started, I felt the tears start to pour from my face, but did nothing to controll them,

_**Please look after my angel in there, don't let anything happen to her, thank you for bringing me back to Hales, I know I was a fool to let her go all those years ago, and there wasn't a day that went but I didnt regret it, I thought I had learned my lesson when she was on tour and I finally got her back, then I went to drove her away, I knew I should have been mad about her not telling me about Clair, but the truth is somewhere deep inside I blame myself, if I had been more understanding about the whole situation and willing to listen instead of just getting angry, I wouldn't have lost her, and now I'm begging you to give me a chance with both of them, I swear on my life I wont give either of them up if you gave us another chance, **_

_**Amen**_

I finished praying I blew out the candle and stood up, as I turned around I saw Hales standing there with tears flowling from her face, I had never seen her cry before, but now thats the only thing I had seen since I had been back, it broke my heart into a million pieces to see her like that.

"Hales" I whispered, as I held out my arms for her, she walked up to me and I wrapped my arms around her as tight as possible, we sat there for about an hour and a half, it was the fist time I had let her see me cry, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and neither could Hales, I had tried, but it was to hard and heart breaking trying to keep a stern face,

"I think we should head back" I whispered to her, I helped her up and we slowly walked back into the waiting room, everyone turned to look at us, I smiled sadly at the gang, as they raced up to help me wth Hales,

"Hales ... Nate have you guys had anything to eat today?" Brooke asked concerned, Taylor had just gone to the cafeateria to get her meal,

I shook my head as Mouth helped to get Hales to sit down,

"Hales you need to eat" Racheal said, bending down so she was level with Hales,

"Go, I'll let ya know as soon as I hear anything from the doctor, its still going to be a while" I said softly trying to convince her to go, Hales just shook her head,

"Come Hales, you need to eat something so you can be strong for Clair when she gets out" Luke said, I saw her look up at him and she slowly got up, I watched as Luke took her down to the cafeteria.

Luke's POV

We were sitting in the lounge of the waiting room, I didnt see Hales or Nate anywhere, and I figured that they gone somewhere to talk, I looked to my left and saw my beautiful wife sitting there sobbing, I got up and walked to her, pulling her into my arms, I knew how much this was killing her, Not even I had seen Hales so upset before and she was my best friend in the whole world.

I felt Brooke pull away from me and turned around, I saw Nate walk in with Hales, she looked so sick, I saw Brooke walk up to her, She refused to go get something to eat, so I offered to take her, I hadn't seen her in so long and I thought this was our turn to catch up, the first time I got to spend with her alone, She agreed to come with me, and I helped her up slowly while Nate promised to get us if they saw the doctor.

Pulled her into my arms and we walked down the stairs, once we got into the caferteria, I made her sit and went to order our meals,

"hey' I said, from accross the table, I grabbed her hands.

"she'll be okay" I said, trying to reassure her,

"How do you know" Hales asked in a whisper I bearly able to to hear.

"She's your daughter, no matter what situation you get into, you're always able to fight your way to the top" I told her, she smiled slightly at me,

"Luke I can't loose her, it will kill me" she said crying, I stood up and pulled her close to me, as she burst into tears,

"No matter what happens, I'll be here for you always" I told her honestly, she wipped her eyes and looked up at me,

"Promise" she asked, I grinned at her and pinky-promised,

"And so will everyone else ... no - one is going to leave your side, and if they do, they'll have me to answer to" I said in a mocho voice, she giggle a little bit and I smiled at Hales

"Sorry I didnt keep in touch" she said, I sat down again across the table from her,

"Don't worry about it ... whats this I hear about you and Clair moving back to Tree Hill" I asked turning serious, I never wanted to go a day without hearing from her again

"I don't know, Nate and I haven't really spoken about it, but he did ask Clair, I guess we'll have to wait and see," She said, I smiled at her again and got up,

"We should probably be heading back, you had enough to eat" I asked, she nodded her head, as I flung my arm over her shoulder and we walked back to the waiting room.

When we got there, everyone was quiet,

"Any news yet" Hales asked running up to Nate, he shook his head as we sat down, the evening seemed to dragg on, we tried everything to keep Hales mind on better things at around 23:55 Doctor Hudson stepped out of the surgery, with a very sad face.

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**hehe sorry about the cliff hanger, thought you'd all tune in for the next chapter, don't worry i'll stat writing it tonight or tomorrow and have it up in a day or so, thanks sooooo much to everyone who is reviewing my story. keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the Chapters coming.**_

_**hugs**_

_**Thanks again **_

_**Tracy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Haley

I looked up at the doctor and saw his face, he looked tired and sad, My heart stopped and so did everything around me, I couldnt bear for him to tell me my baby was dead, I stared shaking and grabbed on to Nates hand, I was so thankful for all of my friends to be here, I don't think I would of been able to make it through this without them,

"Doctor ... whats wrong" I heard Nate asked, I closed my eyes and prayed it wasnt the end,

"Clair stopped breathing in the middle of surgery, but we got her resasitated, and she's alive, but i'm sorry she's in a Coma, she's stable but Critical" he said, I stared at him releved in a way, I thought he was going to say that we lost her, but at the same time, the fear become more real, thinking we really could still lose her,

"Can we see her" I asked, he smiled and nodded his head, as we all followed behind him, I felt mouth standing next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder,

"She'll be okay Hales, you'll see" he whispered, I smiled at him and gave him a big hug,

"Thanks mouth, for everything," I said softly then followed the doctor and Nate into the I.C.U ward.

Nathan

I stood there holding Hales in my arms and we watched our baby laying in bed with all these machines attached to her, I had only been there for about 1 or 2 days, but it felt like I had spent years at her side, and now as I watched her fight for her life my heart broke, this was the family I had been dreaming about, I couldn't let any of them get away, not again.

"Hales, why don't you go get some fresh air, you've been in the hospital for days, its time to get outside for a while" Taylor whispered to Hales, she just shook her head saying no.

"Come on Hales, you know Tay is right, We're here, we'll let you know as soon as anything changes," Luke said I saw Hales sigh and knew she was giving in,

"Okay fine" she answered with tears in her eyes as she got up and walked out of the room.

Hales

I slowly walked out of the I.C.U ward, my heart beating, I didnt want to leave Clair's side for anything, but I knew I had to be strong, and I had been at the hospital for long enough, as I started walking down the hall I heard voices calling me and turned to see Bevin, Brooke, Pay, and Rach running behind me,

"Want some company" Rach asked softly, I smiled at them and nodded my head as the four of us headed out of the hospital doors and to the garden,

I collapsed on the grass and felt the other three sit next to me, I sighed and breathed in the fresh air, and the smell of the freshly cut grass, we were all silent for a while, then I turned to them,

"Thank you so much for coming" I said, as the tears started to fall,

"I'm ... i'm sorry I didnt get in touch with you guys, its just I was scared, then about a year ago, I found out Clair had HCM, I remembered when Luke told me about it, but I didnt think it would get this bad, I just ... I just can't lose her" I cried, as Payton pulled into her arms for a hug,

"Its okay ... she's going to be fine" Rach said soothingly, I whipped my eyes, and turned to look at Rach and Brooke, when a big smile broke out on my face,

"What ya smiling about" Brooke asked me

"You too ... I would never imagine the two of you, being such good friends' I said, which casused everyone to burst out laughing.

"its something neither of us ever imagained" Payton joked, There was silence again,

"So besided Clair getting sick, what have ya been up to?" Racheal asked me, I smiled at them,

"I'm a music teacher at the local Junior school" I said, thinking of my class,

"and you guys" I asked them, they each grinned,

"Well Racheal and I have a clothing label, and Payton still just runs TRIC" Brooke said, I smiled at them, thinking of Tree Hill, I missed it so much there,

"Oh and the most important news is Mouth and I are getting Married" Rach said excitedly, I grinned at them,

"Congradulations" I told Rach as I hugged her,

"And Payton is pregnant" Bevin added, I grinned and hugged her too, I had truely missed this guys,

Luke

"I'm coming back now" I told the gang who now sat at Clairs bed,

"I think i'm going to phone her, Haley needs her to be here," I told the guys, they all nodded in agreement, I walked out of the room and into the waiting room,

"Hey" I said when she eventually picked up the phone,

"its not good, Clair has slipped into a comma, Hales is taking it bad, not that I blame her," I told the person on the other end,

"When can you be here" I asked,

"Perfect" I answered at the response,

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea" I told her, then we hung up, and I headed back into the room.

"Did you phone her" Jake asked me, I nodded my head

"are they coming" Nate asked me,

"well she's going to tell them, she'll be here tomorrow the latest" I told Nate, as I put a hand on his shoulder,

Jake

I sat at the bed side of Clairs, and watched Nate, he looked like he had aged 10 in years in the last day or so, I felt so bad for him, all I could think of is what if that was our daughter, with Pay only a few months to go, It seemed all that more real to me, I looked up when I noticed Luke back in, it was wierd, just the other day, we were all joking around playing basketball, now all our lives seemed so different, especially Nates, going from being single to finding the love of your life has your child, must have been ruff on him, though he was handling it ever well. Luke sat down next to Nate,

"You okay Dawg" Skills asked Nate, he looked up at us and shook his head,

"man ... I should be angry with Hales, she kept this secret from me for so long, but I love her so much, everytime I think of being angry this voice just keeps saying ... Nate you got another chance with her, don't blow it this time" He said, we smiled at him,

"I've got an awsome idea" Mouth said suddenly, we all looked at him,

"its Christmas ... its bad enough for everyone to be in here, especially Clair, so lets give her the best christmas we can" Mouth finished, I saw everyone look at each other and grin,

"When Hales and the girls get back, you and Hales stay here and we'll go buy a small tree and decorations" Luke said,

"Thanks guys" Nate answered,

"For everything, especially coming here" he said, I grinned, thats what being a family is all about, sticking by each others side when the going gets tough" I said, just then the girls walked in.

Payton

We sat on the grass joking around, Haley turned to us with a smile,

"thanks guys, You don't realise how much I needed this, I feel like I haven't been able to smile for so long" she said seriously, I felt my heart go out to her, being Pregnant I could already begin to understand just a little bit how much Haley loved Clair,

"Tutor Mother, just because we havent seen you in what ... 7 years... doesn't mean our friendship just ended, We'll always be here for you and Clair no matter what" Brooke said, I smiled sadly at Hales, I could never imagain my life without these guys, it seemed almost impossible,

"Well we better head back in there, I don't want to leave my little girls side for to long" Hales said, as we all stood up, and helped Haley up,

"Come on Hales" Rach said, as she linked arms with Hales, and Brooke link her arm with Haleys other arm as the 5 of us walked back into the hospital like that, in just a few minutes with Hales, I knew we had our best friend back.

Haley

We walked back into the room and I saw the whole gang sitting around Clairs bed, I couldn't help but smile, When Luke saw us he stood up,

"We'll be back just now" he said as the other guys stood up to, Luke walked towards us,

"Brooke ... can we borrow you girls for a while" he asked, Brooke smiled at him

"Sure" she answered,

"Where ya going" I asked Mouth as he walked passed me,

"Can't tell ya, but you'll see soon enough" he said with a grin, as he hugged me and headed out the door, leaving just me, Nathan, Clair and Taylor, I sat down next to Nate,

"Tay" Luke called from the doorway,

"Ya wanna come with us" he asked, Taylor smiled and stood up,

"I won't be long okay" she asked, I nodded my head, as Nate sqeazed my hand.

"You okay" Nate asked, I nodded and stood up, as I walked over to the bed the Clair lay in, I grabbed her hand,

"Baby, please fight hard to come back to us, Mommy and Daddy love you lots, you can't leave" Nate said, taking her other hand, I kissed her hand and just held it, all of us sudden it was just to much to keep in, I sat down on the chair and just started crying, Nate walked up to me and pulled me into his arms,

"Shhhh ... Hales it's going to okay" Nate said soothingly.

Bevin

"Where we going" I asked the guys as they dragged us down the hospital hallway,

"Clair and Hales have had a bad enough time, its Christmas so we going to give them a very merry christmas" Jake said, as the girs just grinned,

Once we got into the town we had a ball going Christmas shopping,

"What about this tree" Luke asked, Brooke grinned,

"Thats cute, but this one is better" she said, picking up a silver tree, we bought everything you could think of to decorate the room, after a few hours of shopping we made our way back to the hospital,

Hales

"I wonder where everyone went" I said, I could see Nate grin at me,

"you know ... don't ya" I asked him, he nodded and kissed me,

"I love you" he whispered, I looked up at him and into his eyes,

"I love you too ... thanks for coming back ... and not being mad at me" I said as I snuggled deeper into his arms, if Clair were'nt sick, this would of been the happiest I had felt for a long time.

"We're back" Brooke called, I grinned at them as we all sat down,

"I came as soon as I could" I heard somone in the hallway say, just then in walked Karen, I stopped at stared at her shocked,

"Karen" I shouted as I ran into her arms, and hugged her, once again, the tears started pouring from my face,

"I'm so sorry ... how is she" Karen asked once we let go of each other,

"not so good, she's slipped into a coma" I said sadly,

"Where's our grand-daughter" Deb asked as she walked in shortly after Karen, followed by Dan, I smiled sadly at them, and turned to look at Nate,

"Mom ... Dad, what ya doing here" Nate asked,

"Well when we heard our grand-daughter was sick we had to come" Dan said, as we all went and stood next to her bed.

_**Hey everyone **_

_**I know i've taken a while to update, thats why I'm adding two chapters. I'm going away for a while, but I promise to ud as soon as I can.**_

_**Please read and Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

Deb

I walked in and was shocked to see Hales, she had lost so much wait, and she looked about 10 years older then what she really was, her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying,

"This is Clair" she said in a whisper, as we looked at this little girl lying with all these pipes attached to her, Dan smiled sadly,

"She looks like Nate" he said, I nodded,

"I'm really sorry that this is how you all had to meet her, I wanted to bring her back to Tree Hill but then she got sick" Hales said softly, Dan turned to her,

"You'l be pleased Dan, she loves basketball, deffinately got that from her Dad" Haley said grinning, everyone laughed,

Payton

I walked in and watched as Karen, Deb and Dan stood around the bed,

"We need to cheer this up a bit" Brooke whispered to me, I grinned at her nodded in agreement,

"Okay, enough mopping around, When Clair wakes up, she's gonna need to feel its Christmas time, and what better way to feel that, then have a room full of decorations" Brooke asked, holding up a few bags of decorations, I saw Haley's eyes go wide,

"are you serious" she shreaked, we all grinned, that was the look we all hoped for.

"but, you can't put the tree or decorations up without music" Karen cut in, Deb turned and picked up the CD player that was there,

"Anyone got a cd" she asked, Racheal nodded and dug through the bag,

"uh ... found it" she shouted pulling it out and playing the first song as they all started decorating the room together.

_**Rocking around the Christmas tree**_

_**at the Christmas party hop**_

_**mistletoe hung where you can see, **_

_**every couple tries to stop**_

_**Rocking around the christmas tree**_

_**let the christmas feeling bring**_

_**later we'll have some pumkin pie, **_

_**and do some caroling**_

_**you will get a sentimental feeling when you hear**_

_**voices singing "lets be jolly" **_

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**Rocking around the christmas tree**_

_**have a happy holiday**_

_**everyone's dancing merrily**_

_**in a new old fashioned way**_

_**you will get a sentimental feeling when you hear**_

_**voices singing "lets be jolly" **_

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

Tay

I stepped aside and watched the group with a smile, I had been trying so hard to get Haley to smile like that, it was so cute watching all of them singing and dacning around,

"why aren't you joining in with all the fun" Deb asked me, I smiled at her,

"Just enjoying how happy Hales has been, before everyone came here, I was begining to get more worried about her then Clair, she was very quickly slipping into depression, but thankfully to everyone here, she got a smile on her face, Ya know I don't think i've even heard her sing since she left Nate" I pointed out, Dan stared at me shocked,

"Really" he asked, I nodded my head, and went back to watching the group fool around,

Hales

After putting up half the decorations I went to the vending maching in the waiting room to get everyone a cooldrink,

"Can I talk to you" a voice asked behind me, I turned around and saw Dan standing there, I smiled slightly and nodded

"Sure" I said, walking to the chairs and sitting down,

"Listen Haley, I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you and Nate, I've changed since then, I'm a better person now, well at least that what Deb said when she took me back, I don't know why I kept trying to tear you and Nate apart, but the truth is, he hasn't been happy since you left, and I now understand why, you two are made for each other" Dan said, I sat there stunned, I never in my dreams expected Dan to appologise to me,

"Its okay ... I forgive you. I'm also sorry for not telling Nate about Clair, I just got scared" I told Dan, he nodded his head,

"I know what ya mean Haley, So can we start over" he asked, I smiled at him

"sure" I answered, as I handed him a some of the cooldrinks and we headed back into the room to finish the decorations, I handed everyone their cooldrink, and turned to Taylor.

"Tay can I talk to you outside" I asked, I noticed earlier that she was always standing to the side, but truth be told, she's the one who kept me strong the whole time.

"Whats up" she asked as I patted the seat next to me,

"Listen Tay, I just wanted to thank you, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would have done, I know I've been difficult to deal with, but I just wanted to tell you, how much I love you, and appreaciate you, you're the best sister anyone could have asked for" I told her, she wipped the tears from her eyes,

"I love you too sis" she said as we hugged again, both of us crying this time.

'You two okay" Karen asked, walking towards us, I smiled up at her and nodded,

"yeah," I said, she grinned back,

"Well Brooke is looking for the two of you, she wants to finish the decorations," Karen said, we stood up and headed back to the room,

"you should be home for christmas with your family" I told Karen, Luke had told me about Kelly and Andy, and I felt bad that she wasnt with them,

"its okay ...they coming here" she said, I looked at her with tears in my eyes,

"Thank you Karen, for giving up Christmas in tree hill to be here" I said, as I hugged her tightly and we walked back into the room,

"Where have ya been" Brooke asked me as I walked in,

"We gotta finish" she said, I smiled at everyone, I couldn't belive that after everything, I still had the most amazing friends, and I wasn't letting them go this time.

"Come Hales, sing us something" Luke asked me, I looked at everyone and shook my head,

"no, I haven't sung in ages," I confessed,

"So even more reason to sing us a song" Dan put in, I smiled at him and then the rest of my friends,

"Okay" I said,

"What song" I asked,

"the Christmas song, that's always been my favorite" Deb suggested, everyone nodded in agreement, I looked at Clair and then Nathan, he was smiling widely at me, so I started sining.

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire**_

_**Jack Frost nipping at your nose**_

_**Yultide carols being sung by the choir**_

_**and folks dressed up like esquimos**_

_**everybody knows**_

_**a turkey and some misteltoe**_

_**help to make the season bright**_

_**tiny-tots with thier eyes all aglow**_

_**will find it hard to sleep tonight**_

_**They know that Santa's on his way**_

_**his loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sliegh**_

_**and every mothers child has gone outside**_

_**to see if Reindeer know how to fly**_

_**and so, **_

_**I'm offering this simple phrase**_

_**to kids from one to ninty-two**_

_**although its been said,**_

_**many times, many ways**_

_**Merry Christmas to you**_

After I finished the song everyone applauded,

"Mommy" a little girl called excitedly, I smiled at her, she reminded me so much of Keith,

"This is aunt Haley" Karen said, I dropped to the little girls height

"Hey Kelly" I said, she smiled at me then threw her arms around my neck, I looked at her shocked, but smiled, then stood up and walked over to the bed that Clair was lying in,

"Mommy" she whispered opening her eyes, I jumped up,

"Omg ... Nate, Call the doctor" I shouted as everyone ran to the bed to see what was wrong,

"Sweetie, " I cried as I hugged her, she looked up at everyone confussed,

"this is aunt Karen, and this is Granny and Grandad Scott" I told her, just as the doctor came in, he examined her

'Well she seems fine, she'll have to stay in for quiet a while, but she's doing okay now" the doctor said, everyone cheered,

"But i'm going to have to ask all of you to leave, only grand-parents and parents can stay" he said, everyone said goodbye and promised to be back early the next morning with presents for Clair.

"Sweetie, you should try go back to sleep, you need your rest" Nate said to clair, she smiled up at him

" I love you daddy" she said, Nate smiled,

"I love you too" he said and kissed her head, when she finally fell asleep I wondered towards the window.

"Look guys, Its snowing" I whispered, as Dan and Deb along with Nate came and stood next to me.

_**There is something special, **_

_**about this time of year**_

_**the christmas feelings everywhere**_

_**just got home to join you**_

_**been away to long,**_

_**now i'm back to share my love**_

Deb

I nudged Dan and pointed towards where Nate and Hales stood, He smiled down at me,

"Merry Christmas I love you" He said, I smiled back at him,

"I love you too" I said, as we went back to looking outside,

Nate

I watched Haley, she was so beautiful that it almost killed me to think what I let go, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she leaned against me, and smiled up at me,

"Merry Christmas" she whispered, I smiled down at her and kissed her,

"Its going to be the best Christmas of my life" I told her, as she grinned,

"Will you and Clair move in with me" I asked her, I know it was really soon, but all I knew was this time, Haley wasnt' getting away so easily,

"yes" she said, her eyes glowing, I smiled at her and watched the snow gentle fall.

_**friends are reunited**_

_**one big family**_

_**filled with love to last through out the year**_

_**Christmas time,**_

_**Time to share our love**_

_**come and join, the tiding to the world**_

_**Christmas time**_

_**the best time of the year**_

_**yes, its christmas time**_

_**ohhh Christmas time**_

Luke

"I can't belive how thin Hales has got" I told Brooke, we were sitting in our hotel room,

"I know ..." she whispered, I pulled her close, and she lay her head on me,

"How cool will it be if Hales and Clair move back to tree hill" Brooke asked suddenly as she sat up, I smiled at her and thought about it for a few seconds, I missed my best friend, it would be the best Christmas present to have her back, Brooke was my soulmate, and my best friend too, But Hales and I went way back.

"I love you Luke" Brooke said, I smiled down at her

"I love you to beautiful" I told her giving her a big kiss,

Mouth

"Racheal, I wanna get married as soon as possible" I told Rach, she turned around and looked at me with a huge grin,

"me too" she said,

"As soon as everyone is back in Tree Hill we'll set a date I promise" she said, walking over to me and putting her arms around my neck while pulling me in for a hug,

"I love you more then you'll ever know" I told her, she smiled at me and kissed me

"I love you more than anything too" she told me,

_**you and me, **_

_**together, sleigh ride in the park**_

_**loving came straight from the heart**_

_**Snow flakes falling gentle,**_

_**the smell of chestnuts in the air**_

_**and christmas lights, they gleam across the sky**_

_**ohh its Christmas time**_

_**Christmas time, **_

_**Time to share our love**_

_**come and join, the tiding to the world**_

_**Christmas time**_

_**the best time of the year**_

Jake

"Jake, come quick" I heard Payton shout, I ran up to her and she had the biggest grin on her face,

"Its snowing" she shouted as she ran outside and dragged me behind her, I smiled as I watched her dance in the snow,

"Come on" she shouted to me, I grinned and walked up to her, I couldn't wait for her to have the baby, then I would evenutually have the family I had always dreamed of, just then my cel rang

"Hello daddy" Jenny said on the other side, I smiled, she was spending Christmas with Nicki and her step-dad,

"Hey baby" I said, we talked for a while, then I hung up and walked towards my wife, I pulled her into my arms and kissd her,

"I love you Payton" I told her, she stopped dancing and stepped closer to me

"I love you too Jake" she said, as we shared a kiss in the snow.

Andy

"you okay" I asked Karen as she came and sat down next to me, she had just put Kelly to bed, she smiled and cuddled closer to me,

"yeah I'm fine ...Just being back in a hospital, brings back horrible memmories" she said, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the cheek,

"its going to be okay" I told her, she kissed me

"I love you andy" she said, I grinned and kissed her back

"I love you too" I told her.

_**yes, its christmas time**_

_**ohhh Christmas time**_

_**do you rememeber **_

_**everything felt so right**_

_**when I held you close to me**_

_**Do you remember **_

_**those cold Christmas nights **_

_**when we saw the world in harmony**_

_**Christmas time, **_

_**Time to share our love**_

_**come and join, the tiding to the world**_

_**Christmas time**_

_**the best time of the year**_

_**yes, its christmas time**_

_**ohhh Christmas time**_

_**Hey everyone**_

_**Hope you like this chapter, I wasn't going to add it, but thought well it is Christmas Eve today, so I thought a christmas chaper would fit in nicely, this story is nearly finished, I'm not going to make it a long story, but anyway, to everyone who is reading this, I hope you have an awsome Christmas and a Magical new year, I'm not sure when I can update again. anyway, please read and review.**_

_**love **_

_**Tracy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone i'm, REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the delay, I just had really bad writers block with this story anyway, I'm ending after another 2 or so chapters, please read and review, I'll try my hardest to have the last 2 chapters up by Wednesday, as I'm moving with my sister to the United Kingdom, so i'm gonna try real hard. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Love**_

_**Tracy**_

**HALES**

a month had passed since Nate asked me and Clair to go back to Tree Hill with him, Everyone had gone back by New Years, except Nate and Tayler, Clair was doing much better, it was amazing how well her and Nate got on,

"You okay Hales" Taylor asked me, as she stood in the doorway of the room, I smiled at her and nodded my head,

"Yeah, they so cute as Father and Daughter" I murrmed, not taking my eyes off either of them,

"I know" Tay whispered back, I turned to look at my sister, she truely was my best friend, through everything she never once left mine or Clairs side, and I couldnt just abbandon her now,

"Tay, Clair and I were talking about Nates offer - ya know to move in with him, and we decided that were not going to go unless you come with us" I told her, I could see the shock on her face, then her smile got so big and she hugged me,

"Are you sure" she aked shocked

"is that a yes" I asked her with a grin, she just nodded her head,

"Of course" she said back.

**NATE**

I was sitting next to Clair's bed, as we were playing another round of basketball on the Ninetendo,

"Daddy, when mommy and I came to see where you live, can you teach me to play basketball like you, I want to be on the team too" Clair asked me, I smiled at her,

"Of course" I said, just then Hales and Taylor walked into the room,

"Mommy ... daddy is going to teach me to play basketball like him" she said proudly,

"Uh ... Nate, we've been thinking of your offer, the one to move in with you, and the answer is yes" Hales said, I stood there shocked, had she just agreed to move in with me,

"Really" I asked with a grin, she nodded her head, and I jumped up and pulled her into a huge hug. Just then my phone rang,

"Hello" I said into the reciver,

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you" Mouth asked

" Yeah, whats up" I asked back confused,

"Well, Rach and I are getting married in 2 weeks, we were wondering if you will be back" he asked, I grinned,

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it" I told him,

"Thanks, listen is Hales there" he asked, I smiled at her and handed her the phone,

"Hello" She said,

"Hey Hales, um, Rach and I are getting married in 2 weeks, and we would really like it if you were there" he asked, I could see the shocked look on Haleys face, as she agreed to come. Soon after that she hung up and turned to me, I walked up to her and gave her the biggest kiss I could, this time I wasn't going to lose her again,

**1 WEEKS LATER**

**HALES**

I walked into Karens Cafe at noon, we had got to Tree Hill about 2 days before,

"Hey Haley" Karen greeted with a grin

"hey" I said back sitting down at the counter,

"Hows the packing" she asked me, I smiled at her but groaned,

"Not so fun" I admitted but could stop smiling,

"Hows my grand-daughter" Deb asked walking from the back of the cafe,

"being naughty" I joked,

"She's just like her father and uncle, A true Scott , all that goes through her mind is Basketball" I joked as Karen and Deb smiled

"Its been less then a week since she has been released from hospital, but the only thing she wants is to find a court and play basketball" I told them, we all laughed, knowing full well how stubborn a Scott can be when it came to Basketball,

"Hey ladies" Jake joked as he walked into the cafe with a pregnant Payton and Jenny.

"Hey everyone, as much as I'd love to sit here and catch up, I better get back to my daughter, before she manages to get Nate to cave on the basketball thing" I said joking as I grabbed the two coffees and soda, then headed back to Nate.

The next week flew by, it was exactly a week before Mouth and Rach's wedding, which was also being help on Valentines day,

**NATE**

"How about a little alone time" I asked Haley early on the Friday morning, she turned around and grinned at me,

"I dunno Nate, What about Clair" I asked him,

"Well Luke has already agreed to look after her, Rach and Brooke are finishing off the new line tonight, so mouth and Luke were going to watch the game, I'm sure Clair wouldn't mind, besides, It would give Clair a chance to get to know the others" I said with a grin, knowing that Haley had no reason to cancel on the magically evening I had planned. She grinned up at me,

"I love you Nate" she whispered, I stopped and starred at her shocked, I got the biggest grin ever,

"I love you too, Haley James , or Scott which ever surname you using these days" I said, grinning,

"I think I'm still on the Scott ... most deffinatly Scott" she said whispering before standing on her toes and kissing me,

**HALES**

"Are you really sure you don't mind" I asked Brooke later that evening when I dropped Clair off,

"Of course not, besides Luke is really excited about spending the evening with his niece, and Rach and I are here, just incase" she winked, I couldn't help but smile,

"Thanks your the best" I told her giving her a hug, then I bent down to Clairs height,

"I want you to listen to Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke ... Okay" I told her sternly, she nodded her head and gave me a hug,

"I love you mommy" she whispered, I hugged her back tightly,

"I love you too baby" I said smiling when she pulled away she asked

"Can I go watch the basketball now" I just laughed along with Brooke,

"Sure," I said smiling,

"Have fun" I called, then turned to Brooke,

"Well thanks again," I said as I headed back to the house to finish getting ready.

"Where we going" I asked Nate as he blind folded me, and led me somwhere,

"Relax" he joked, when we finally came to a stop, he told me I could take the blind fold off, I took it off and gasp, the sight in front of me was so beautiful,

"Nate" I breathed. He had set up this really beautiful table on the dock, he had a radio on the floor that was playing soft music,

"You know this is the place that offically started us," he whispered into my ear, with his arm around my waist, I grinned and turned to him,

"I love you" I whispered, he grinned and pulled me to the candle lit table, we ate our food in peace, and after dinner he asked me to dance,

We swayed slowly to the music, under the stars,

"I love this song" I whispered as I lay my head on his shoulder as the music filled the air,

_I've never been so certain, I've never been so sure.  
We're on the side of angels,  
If we believe this love is pure._

Is it so hard to trust it,  
'Cause we've been wrong before?  
There comes a time in every life,  
We find the heart we're waiting for.

After all the might-have-beens,  
The close and distant calls  
After all the try-agains,  
Don't be afraid to fall  
We're on the side of angels after all.

Every time you touch me,  
Don't you feel it too?  
The gentle hand that's guiding us  
You to me, me to you 

After all the might-have-beens,  
The close and distant calls  
After all the try-agains,  
Don't be afraid to fall  
We're on the side of angels after all.

Heaven only knows  
Why this took so long  
But only Heaven knows  
A love is right or wrong

After all the might-have-beens,  
The close and distant calls  
After all the try-agains,  
Don't be afraid to fall  
We're on the side of angels,  
On the side of angels

We're on the side of angels  
After all...  
Ooh...yeah...  
On the side of Angels  
Ooooohh...

**NATE**

I stood there slowly swaying to the music, it was almost like a sign, as I listened to the lyrics from Lee-Ann Rimes song, I felt like someone was telling me to ask her, like this was the most perfect moment I was going to get, It had to be amazing, because after this time, I was never going to let her out of my sight again, I had made alot of mistakes that I couldn't take back, but the biggest mistake I could have ever made, was to let Haley go, and here I was, given a second chance with her, this time nothing and no-one were going to take her away from me.

I pulled away and looked inot her eyes, I could see all the love we shared, I smiled at her, "I know this isnt me, the whole _romantic candle-lit _scene, but I just had to show you how perfect you are for me, I went through hell after you left, I thought marrage was the wrong thing for me, all I wanted was to play basketball, but then you left and I made it into the NBA, my whole life dream, but while I was playing for the NBA I felt empty, I had money and a nice place, but I didn't have you, waiting for me to get home, telling me how proud you were of me, All I had was the image, of you walking out, and it took me a while, but I relised that I needed you more then I needed Basketball" I finished my speach and took a breath, I could see Hales was speechless, but there were tears in her eyes, "All I ever wanted was you" she whispered, I grinned and pulled her closer, I leaned down slowly, staring into her eyes, we both closed our eyes, and waited til our lips met in the sweetest kiss I had ever had.

**HALES**

I pulled away slowly, trying not to cry, I had dreamt about this day since I walked out of my marrage all those years ago, Nates speach was so sweet, and I believed him, he had changed so much, I guess we all have, we've grown up, but the best thing was, that we were all still best friends, We stood in silence, just listening to the music, Nate looked at me with a funny look in his eyes,

"hales, uh... I want this to be perfect, I guess there isnt' going to be a better time, so will you do me the honour and marry me again, but this time, its going to last, forever" Nate said, getting down on his one knee, I couldn't believe it, I just stared at him shocked, "YES" I shouted, he grinned and picked me up, and spun me around, "Thank-you' he whispered, before pulling me into another kiss.

_**Once again, thanks for reading, I'm really sorry its taken so long, Once I'm settled down in the UK and have a spare minute I'm going to start on a new story, though if you like Gilmore Girls Check out my story "Complicated" and the song in this chapter is "Lee-Ann Rimes - On the side of Angels," its the most beautiful song i've ever heard. **_

_**anyway, thanks for the reviews, love ya all**_

_**MWAH**_

_**TRACY**_


	8. Chapter 8

_okay. so this has been the busiest and most stressful time of my life, BUT I just wanted to let ya all know that I am still finishing this story, its taken a long time but here is the second last chapter, and I'm busy on the last one so I promise to have both of them up and posted in less then a week, also if you read "complicated" I'm also going to update that story soon, just wanna finish "Soul Mates" first. Please read and review, and thanks again._

**HALES**

It had been a few days since Nate had planned the perfect night alone for us, we had been engaged.

"So Hales ... I was thinking, we should probably tell the gang and Clair about our engagement" Nate said early on the Tuesday morning, I turned over to look at him, I couldn't believe that we were engaged again, it was really like a dream come true,

"I know ... But, do you really want to take the moment away from Rach and Mouth, its thier wedding in a few days and I don't want to take thier glory" I whispered stroking Nates face, Nate looked at me, and a lazy grin crept on his face,

"your amazing ... you know that? You get engaged and you worry more about your friends then you" He whispered, I grinned and kissed him,

"We will tell them on Sunday okay ... or maybe late Saturday" I said grinning at him, he leaned in to kiss me,

"Daddy ... what ya doing" Clair asked walking into the room, Nate and I burst out laughing as Nate picked Clair up and flipped her over his shoulder, before tickling her,

"Daddy ... no ... stop it" Clair squealed, as Nate put her down she ran out of the room and Nate chased her, I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't wait to tell Clair that we were finially going to be a family. I smiled and got out of bed as I headed towards the shower.

"What would you like for Breakfast" Nate asked as I entered into the Kitchen to see him in a apron and pulling faces at Clair,

"Mommy ... daddy is being silly" Clair gigled as she watched Nate fry the egg,

"What ever you making" I said smiling at Nate as I sat down next to Clair and kissed her good-morning.

"Daddy and Uncle Luke said they will help me with my basketball" Clair said proudly, I looked up at Nate surprised,

"just thought it would be a good way to spend time with her, the rest of the guys feel the same" Nate said, I grinned at him,

"I think its wonderful and you and the rest of the guys want to get to know her," I said, as I kissed Nate,

"Go get ready then" I told Clair, she jumped up and ran to her room, the look on her face was pricless.

Half an hour later, Nate and Clair were on thier way out of the house,

"you sure you don't want to come" Nate asked me as he kissed me goodbye,

"no its okay, I promised the girls I would hang out with them today," I told him and kissed Clair goodbye,

"okay have fun" Nate said with a grin,

"you too, and Nate ... becarful, don't let Clair over do it" I asked, he laughed and shook his head,

"Don't worry Hales, we will" he shouted as he helped Clair in to the car and climbed in on his side, they drove away and I waved goodbye to them.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Hey tutor mom" Brooke joked as Hales and Taylor walked into Karen's cafe, she had promised to meet all of them there for a "girls day out",

"Hey girls" hales said smiling as she hugged Brooke, Peyton, Rach, Bevin, Karen and Deb,

"So what we doing today" Bevin asked as they all stood around,

"I was thinking just lunch and maybe a movie?" Karen said looking at each of the girls,

"Sounds good," Hales said,

"Haven't seen a movie in ages" she told them all with a smile,

"Movie and lunch it is then" Deb confirmed as they all headed out of the cafe, Karen had got one of the waitresses to just watch the cafe while they were out,

"So .. how ya feeling Rach" Taylor asked with a grin,

"yeah, 4 more days and you gonna be Mrs Racheal McFadden" Peyton said getting excited, Rach just grinned,

"I know, I can't believe it, seems like its come so quick." Rach said smiling widely,

"Where is tag-along Nathan and that beautiful granddaughter of mine" Deb asked with a laugh, as the girls all giggled,

"the guys have taken Clair to help with her basketball, she wants to be on the team at school, just like daddy and his friends" Hales said,

"Oh ... that explains why Jake just left" Peyton said, they all laughed,

"it explains alot of things" Karen said with a smile,

"So what are we going to watch" Brooke asked, they had already gotten to the movie house.

**WITH THE GUYS**

"Hey Clair, we here" Nate told her as he parked the car by the river court, he helped her out and they headed to the table that Mouth was sitting on,

"Hey Mouth" Nate greeted, it was just mouth,Nate and Clair no one had arrived yet,

"Hey clair' Mouth said with a smile, she grinned at him and hugged him hello,

"This place is so cool" Clair said as she surveyed the court,

"how did you find it" she asked, Nate grinned at her,

"your uncles Luke, Mouth and Skills used to play here," he said,

"Didn't you play here too daddy" Clair asked looking up at him, Mouth and Nate just chuckled,

"No daddy didn't play here, though he did trash it" Mouth said giving Nate a playful push,

"Why did you do that" Clair asked confused,

"Because your daddy and I didn't like each other" Luke said with a smile from behind Clair,

"but your brothers, you have to love each other" Clair reprimaned, as Nate and Luke just laughed,

"Okay ... okay, if I give him a hug will be be happy" Luke asked joking with Clair, she just nodded her head as Luke and Nathan pretended to hug,

"Okay, are we missing something" Andy asked pretending to be shocked at the scene in front of him, everyone just laughed,

"Hey Clair ... ready for basketball" Dan asked as he bent down to Clairs height, she nodded her head and gave Dan a hug,

Once Jake, and Skills arrived everyone started throwing the ball around.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"That was so sad, I can't believe that she remembered him" Karen said, as the girls walked out of the movie house, they had decided on "Just like heaven"

"yeah, but the saddest was when she woke up in the hospital and she didnt know who he was, I just wanted to cry" Peyton said, her eyes getting watery. Hales hugged Peyton,

"its okay, we will always remember you" she said with a smile,

"Hey, I want a hug too" Brooke said with a sad face,

"What about me?" Karen asked, pretending to be sad, it soon turned into a big group hug,

"So what are we going to eat" Deb asked, as we walked back to the Cafe,

**WITH THE GUYS**

"Clair here ... " Dan shouted as he threw the ball to Clair, Nathan pick her up swung her around as she dropped the ball into the net,

"And score" Jake shouted as he high-fived Clair, they had been playing basketball for the last 2 hours, and now they were tired,

"So what ya wanna do now" Jake asked Clair, she pretending to think about for a little while,

"Play more basketball" she squealed as she picked the ball up and ran, Nate and Luke chased after her,

"oh no you don't" Luke joked as he picked Clair up and span her around,

"uncle Luke" she squealed, Luke put her down and she ran to Nate,

"You can't catch me" she joked hinding behind her dad, Luke slowly approached her,

"hey watch it Luke" Nate joked. Clair ran off gigling as the guys just smiled and watched her,

"What ya doing tonight" Luke asked Nathan,

"I'm not sure" he answered, as they made thier way back to the grass,

"You should stop by the Cafe, I think the girls are all going thier for a drink after thier day out anyway" Andy said joining the brothers,

"Okay man, that would be cool" Nathan said, soon after that the guys started heading towards the cafe.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"So you going to stay for a drink right?" Rach asked as they finished their snacks,

"Yeah, I'll just get hold of Nathan and tell them to meet us here" Haley said,

"no need to worry" Peyton confirmed, as a smile grew on her face, Hales turned around to see the guys coming up to the Cafe,

"MOMMY" Clair shouted as she ran to Hales,

"Hey kiddo, how did basketball go?" Taylor asked her niece,

"It was awsome" Clair squealed,

"Did you win?" Brooke asked the little girl, she grinned up at Brooke and nodded her head,

"Yeah I did" she said excitedly,

"girlpower" Rach said slapping her high-five, Clair gigled and climbed on to Hales lap,

"I have an idea" Karen said with a smile, she turned to Clair,

"Why don't I get the baby sitter and you and Kelly can play while Mommy and daddy have a few drinks here" she said, Hales looked at her daughter and smiled at Karen,

"thanks, I think it would be a good idea, she hasn't been able to make any friends yet" Hales said,

A few minutes later Haley and Karen had dropped Clair off and the baby sitter had agreed to come,

"its really good to have you back Hales" Karen said on the way back to the Cafe,

"its really really good to be back" Hales admitted with a small smile,

"and even better to be back with Nate ... I can't believe how much Dan has changed, he is a completey different person" Hales confessed to Karen, she smiled at Haley and nodded,

"I know, he is so determined to be there for Kelly ... I think Keith would have been so happy to see how much Dan has changed, it was hard in the beginning, and no-one believed he was for real, but he proved himself, I just hope he stays like this" Karen said softly, Haley smiled at her and as Karen pulled the car up by the Cafe and parked it, Haley turned to her and hugged her,

"i've missed you Karen" she said softly, Karen hugged her back,

"I've missed you too" she said, before they climbed out the car and headed towards the Cafe.

"Hey you back" Nate said as he slipped his arms around Hales waist,

"hey you" Hales said back standing on her tip-toes to kiss Nate on the lips,

"get a room you two" Luke joked from the other side of the Cafe,

"Luke ... leave them alone" Brooke joked poking him in the ribs, everyone started laughing, as Nate and Hales turned around,

"Do you wanna mess with me huh?" Nate joked getting in Lukes face,

"I'll kick your ass" Luke shot back,

"Oh really, wanna take this outside" Nate said with a smirk,

"How about we settle this with a game of Pool, " Luke added,

"name the time and place" Nate challenged,

"right now, and TRIC" Luke said turning and heading in the direction of TRIC, A laughing Nathan followed him as the guys headed towards the popular club,

"but theres no pool tables in TRIC is there" Hales asked confused, as she turned to the two older ladies, who were shaking thier heads and laughing at thier sons,

"Yeah, we changed TRIC a lot since the last time you were there" Peyton said with a smile,

"So what did you say?" Rach asked the a grin, Haley looked at her strangely,

"Say to what" she asked confused,

"Oh come on, you don't think we haven't noticed you trying your hardest to hide your hand?" Brooke asked, standing next to Rach with a grin on her face too,

"Wow, Pey ... you should be getting excited about the baby coming soon ... how does Jenny feel" Haley asked turning all her attention to her blond friend,

"Jenny is excited ... I'm sure you are too" Peyton said with a smile,

"Excited about you having a baby" Haley asked confused, everyone laughed at the look Haley had on her face, by now the 8 of them were sitting around the table near the counter, A customer came up to pay for thier food so Karen quickly excussed her self to help the paying customer,

"lets see" Deb said, trying to grab Haley's hand, she quickly pulled it away from Deb,

"Theres nothing in my hand" she defended herself,

"We know that, its more like on your finger" Bevin cut in, everyone looked at her shocked,

"What" she asked back innocently,

"I know i'm blond, but come on even I noticed that Hales is hiding a ring" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,

"What ring" Hales asked, still trying to play clueless,

"this Ring," Karen said, going behind Hales and grabbing her hand to show the whole table the engagment ring on her finger,

"Your engaged" Taylor gasped,

"I'm so sorry I didnt say anything, we were going to tell you guys after the wedding" Haley said,

"Why after the wedding" Rach asked confused,

"We didnt want to ruin your and mouth's wedding, by taking any of the spotlight" Haley confessed to her friend,

"Are you serious" Rach asked, Haley just nodded,

"So how did he propose? and when ... we want all the details" Brooke said leaning forward, happiness shone in her eyes, Haley told them all the deatails, just then Deb jumped up,

"Where you going" Haley asked,

"To congradulate my son ... where else" Deb asked with a grin,

"No you can't ... you have to pretend I didnt tell you" Haley said running after Deb, but it was too late, Deb was out of the cafe and as Hales turned around she noticed so were the rest of her friends. She smiled slightly, it was deffinately good to be back, so she decided to run after them.

**WITH THE GUYS**

"Okay, so you might be a little better then me at pool, but at least I don't crash racing cars" Luke joked to Nathan, as the whole gang started laughing,

"So hows things going between you and Hales?" Jake asked as he took his turn at the pool table, before Nathan could answer the girls all came running in, expect Peyton and Hales,

"Oh my gosh ... this is so cool" Rach squealed as she threw her arms around a stunned Nathan and hugged him,

"I can't belive it, you must be so happy" Brooke shreaked as she took her turn to hug Nate,

"I'm really proud of you" Deb said standing in line, the guys just stared at them confused,

"Look ... I'm also winning ... wheres my hugs" Luke complained, but had a grin plastered on his face, Brooke walked up to Luke,

"don't be jelous ... we love you too" she said with a wink,

"Okay ... I'm missing something here" a confused Dan turned to Andy,

"Don't look at me ... I have no idea what goes on in a womens head" he joked,

"I'm really sorry, they found out" Hales said standing back, but just lifting her finger enough for the light to hit the diamond on her ring,

"Your engaged?" Luke asked stunned, Hales turned to him and gave a small smile,

"Yeah we are" she said as she walked to Nate and he wrapped his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: hey everyone, just a quick note. I think i forgot to mention that in this story, Hales and Nate never had a second wedding in school, they got back together and Hales fell pregnant and left, so there was no other wedding. just so you don't get confused at the end.**_

_**happy reading, remember please read and review.**_

_MOST OF OUR LIFE IS A SERIES OF FLEETING IMAGES;_

_THEY PASS US BY LIKE TOWNS ON THE HIGHWAY_

_BUT SOMETIMES A MOMENT STUNS US AS IT HAPPENS_

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"I can't believe this is the day I'm getting married" Rach said nervously as she stood in the Bride room at the back of the Church,Bevin, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Clair, Karen, Kelly and Deb were standing around Rachel helping her get ready for her wedding,

"You look like a fairy Princess Rach" Kelly said softly, Rachel smiled down at her,

"Thanks Kel" she said with a smile, then turned to Brooke,

"Whats up with you" she asked her friend, Brooke just shook her head,

"its nothing ... I was just remembering something" she added softly,

"What" Peyton asked,

"Remember in senior year, when you started going out with "hot uncle Cooper" and I sprayed you down with the hose ... who would have thought years later I would be your Maid of honour at your and Mouth's wedding" Brooke asked with a smile as Rachel chuckled,

"yeah, but I was a real bitch back then" Rach added softly,

Flash Back

_Rachel was washing her car when Mouth came out,_

_"You know thats really not fair ... I mean, its one thing to break my heart, but do you have to look like a beer commercial while you're doing it?" Mouth asked angrily_

_"I've been calling you" Rachel whispered softly_

_"yeah I just figured you were busy with old man river" Mouth said_

_"He's not that much older then us," Rachel said while throwing the sponge into the bucket of water that was next to her car,_

_"come on Rachel. I'm not an idot ... or actually, maybe I am thinking you were into me ... I mean, let's see, we spent a ton of time together. We flirted. kissed a few times." Mouth answered getting upset_

_"Mouth I didnt mean to lead you on." Rach tried to appologise_

_"it happened anyway, didn't it? I mean, I said I wasn't gonna fall for you, but I kissed you and i woke up wanting to do it again, and now here we are" Mouth told her_

_" Stop" Rachel shouted to Brooke, as she walked up behind Rachel and sprayed the cold water from the hose pipe all over her,_

_"I thought witches were supposed to melt" Brooke complain_

_"What the hell is wrong with you" Rachel screamed at a smirking Brooke_

_"what the hell is wrong with me? I'm not the freak with the plastic ass and the tin heart." Brooke shouted getting in Rachels face,_

_"no, you're the freak with the fat ass and no heart" Rachel corrected,_

_"you know what, girl formally known as Orca, you led mouth on and you know it, so maybe its time you get back in touch with your inner sperm whale and realize you now have fewer friends than you did before." Brooke shouted at Rachel_

_"Really? Well, my new friend Lucas just called me. Call you lately?...Didn't think so." Rachel said softly_

_"You know, Rachel, I would punch you in your fake nose right now, but you'd just go out and buy another one." Brooke told a shocked Rachel "Enough..Just...Never mind." Shouted a angry Mouth  
"I am gonna make you regret this." Brooke threatend Rachel as she ran after Mouth._

End of Flash Back

Everyone just laughed,

"You two have come along away since those days" Karen said with a smile, as Rachel gave Brooke a hug,

"yeah ... and I'm glad" Brooke confessed with a smile, Brooke turned to Haley,

"and we have tutor mom ... the group is finally back together," Peyton said with a grin,

"We've had some amazing times" Hales said looking at each of her friends,

"Remember the sleep over" Peyton said as everyone started laughing,

"What sleepover" Rach asked curiously,

"it was the year that before you came, when tutor girl went on tour with Chris Keller" Brooke said trying to keep her laugh in, as they told Deb, Karen and Rachel about the famous "sleep-over" they had.

Flash Back

"I'm just not clear on this, so the shower at your house is broken and you had to have Felix come all the way over here and use mine?" Haley asked while Brooke, Peyton and Anna all nodded thier heads

"Brooke" Peyton whispered harshly at her, as she looked back at Peyton and winked.

"Wait a second, you don't have a bed, do you? ... tell me you didnt have sex in my bed Brooke" Haley asked discustingly

"I'm already washing your sheets" Brooke reassured her,

"Oh my gosh gross" Haley shreaked,

"They already yelled at me. Whats the big deal?" Brooke asked her friend,

"The big deal is ... First of all you did not thank me for helping you with the cd's. Second of all you had sex in my bed! and third, you ate all the brownies" Haley said to her friend, as Brooke ate the last of the brownie in Haley's face,

"Actually I had a couple" Anna put in from the other side of the room,

"That's not the point" Haley said turning to Anna,

"Haley's right, the point is that I've been deceptive, its not so much that I lied to anybodies face, its more about what I didnt say," Brooke said

"okay ... there is a big difference between a lie and a little white lie" Haley corrected her friend,

"Really?" Brooke asked,

"yeah" Haley said

"Okay ... wait what white lie?" Peyton asked confussed,

"Nothing" Haley said

"Haley lied to Nathan" Brooke informed her friend

"Not exactly" Haley deffended herself,

"Yes you did" Brooke said

"about what" Peyton asked, now standing between Haley and Brooke,

"Nothing' Haley said again, this time more harshly,

"HALEY" Peyton shreaked,

"if we're talking about bad behaviour you might want to sit this one out" Haley reminded Peyton,

"Whats the supposed to mean?" Peyton asked getting angry,

"its supposed to mean Peyton's the one you should be looking at not me" Haley shouted,

"why, she's not the one trying to act like a perfect little stepford wife" Brooke said, looking at Haley,

"Why are you picking on Haley, she's throwing us a slumber party" Anna deffended Haley

"Actually she throwing US a slumber party, your just butting in" Brooke shouted at Anna,

"Brooke leave her alone" Peyton shouted turning from Haley to Brooke,

"why" Brooke asked Peyton

"What are you going to do to her? ... Snort her?" Haley shouted at Peyton then turned to Brooke,

"I didn't throw the slumber party for you ... you threw it for yourself and you know it" Hales shouted at her friend

"Well at least I didnt lie to my husband about hanging out with Chris" Brooke said, a sattisfied smile on her face,

"Whoooo" Peyton said shocked,

"Well, Peyton did cocane with that Rick guy" Haley blurted out,

"HALEY" Peyton shouted at her friend

"WHAT" Brooke asked her friend shocked,.

"Well, you had sex in her bed" Peyton pointed out,

"okay" Anna whispered to herself,

"What is wrong with you Crackwhore" Brooke said to Peyton,

"Slut" Peyton said to Brooke

"Liar" Brooke shouted as Haley ripped the wax paper off Brookes Nose and Brooke and Peyton screamed, Anna just laughed.

"Tree hill's got some drama" Anna whispered to herself,

Peyton, Brooke and Haley just gave each other the dirtiest looks,

End of Flash Back

Everyone was in packs of laughter,

"Man, sounds like I missed some crazy stuff" Rachel commented, Deb grinned then turned to Rachel,

"its almost time Mrs. McFadden" she said, Rachel took a deep breath as the girls started to head into the church,

**WITH THE GUYS**

"You guys ready" Skills asked, walking into the church to meet the other guys,

"yeah," Mouth answered with a deep breath, they made thier way into the front of the church and waited for the music to start, soon the girls were making thier way down the Isle, Mouth turned around once the Wedding March started and took a deep breath, as a stunning looking Rachel walked down the Isle, Rachel and Mouths eyes locked and Rachel smiled, she knew for the rest of her life, this moment would stay with her, she slowly made her way towards her future - husband to be, as she reached the front, Mouth took her hand in his, and turned to face her in front of all thier friends.

_"Dearly beloved ... we gathered here in the sight of God to join in holy mattermony Marvin and Rachel, I know there are alot of people here who thought this day would never happen, But thankfully it has and I am honoured to present them today, as I can imagain you guys as family and friends are honoured, You have been invited here today because you have a common bond with this couple, most of you have known Marvin and Rachel for years, and you have witnessed thier struggles and the difficult road that life has presented them __and you've been supportive. The bumps and the detours and the labor of their lives both separate and together, but now invite you to come and behold the fruits of that labor, their marriage. Let us bow our heads. Entering into the presence of God Almighty we ask him to bless this union now and forevermore._

_Marriage is more than signatures on a piece of paper. It is a covenant, a bond how uplifting it will be to hear vows from two people who truly know what it means to commit to someone for better or worse. For surely you've already experienced hearty doses of both. _

_Marriage is a melding of two hearts, two minds, two lives into one. It is sacred and not to be entered into lightly, but with sober reflection and thought, for deep and abiding love and with the joy of everlasting commitment._

_Marvin, do you stand before this assembled group of witnesses, of your own free will, to declare your love for this woman and take her to become your lawfully wedded wife? __**Mouth:**__ I Do_

_And Rachel do you come before this assembled group of family and loved ones to declare your love for Marvin and to take him to become your lawfully wedded husband? __**Rach:**__ I Do_

_**Minister:**__ Marvin and Rachel will exchange rings._

_**Marvin:**__ This gold ring is a symbol of my love and fidelity to you, it's made from a precious metal in the shape of a circle which has no beginning and no end and so is my love for you, it's precious and never ending. As this ring encircles your finger never forget that your love encircles my heart._

_**Rachel:**__ This ring is a symbol of my love and fidelity to you, it's made of precious metal formed in the shape of a circle which has no beginning and no end. Like my love for you, it's precious and unending. As this ring encircles your finger always remember your love encircles my heart._

_**Minister: **__Marvin and Rachel in the sight of God and the sight of man you have declared your love, you've given and received tokens of that love and in front of these witnesses pledged your truth, now it is my humble privilege as a Minister of the Lord to pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride, Friends and Family may I introduce Mr. And Mrs. Marvin McFadden_

**MOUTH**

I turned to my beautiful new wife, and smiled as I leaned in to kiss her, Then I turned to look at her brides mides and my bestmen, and even though the church was filled with People. It was the front rows that made me smile, we had all gone through high school together, not always getting along all the time, but at the end of the day, we had gone through so much together, and yet here they all were sharing the happiest day of mine and Rachels life.

**AT THE RECEPTION**

The group had gone for photos and when they arrived at the hall everyone was already there,

"May I introduce for the first time ... Mr and Mrs. McFadden" Jake said into the microphone, as Mouth and Rach walked in everyone cheered, the party went on for a while, until Luke got up to start the speaches.

" The last time I stood up to give a speach like this, was at a late reception party for my Brother and best friend, and today I stand here for my other best friend, Marvin McFadden, who we all know as Mouth ... Mouth and I go back a long way, almost as far as Hales and I, He's always had my back, as I've always had his, we've all been through a lot together but there is one thing I've learned that things change, people change, and it doesn't mean you forget the past or try to cover it up. It simply means you move on and treasure the memories. I hope you and Rach make many good memories together, as you start your own family, but just remember like everything else in your life, we'll be here to help you out, because thats what best friends are for" Luke said raising his glass, "To the newly weds" he shouted as everyone lifted thier glasses.

"Hi everyone, I'm not really good at speaches, but I found this quote and thought it fit the speach perfectly, Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love is not confide in evil, but rejoices with truth. It always protects, it always trusts, it always hopes, it always perseveres. Love never fails. Mouth and Rachel, my wish for you is for a never ending love, because you two of the people who deserve it more any one-one. ... to Mouth and Rachel McFadden" Brooke cheered, as she walked up to her husband and into his awaiting arms, "I love you baby girl" his whispered in her ear, "I love you to husband" she said back kissing him lightly.

"Everyone clear the dance floor as Mr. and Mrs. McFadden share thier first dance as husband and wife" Luke said into the microphone as Rachel and Mouth made thier way onto the dance floor just as thier song started playing.

_Yeah...  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

**RACHEL**

"I can't believe we married" I said, as I wrapped my arms around my husbands neck. Mouth smiled "I know, I keep thinking about senior year when you started Tree Hill High, I would have laughed at someone if they told me you and Brooke would be best friends and that we would get married" Mouth said, I smiled at him, "I love you mouth," I said quietly, he looked at me with love shining in his eyes, "I love you too Mrs. McFadden," he said as we kissed, I turned to see all my friends walking on to the dance floor, and for the first time in my life, I felt like I was part of a proper family.__

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)

_  
_**HALEY**

"Can I have this dance" Nate asked me standing up, I smiled at him and took his hand, he led me to the dance floor and pulled me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt him tighten his around my waiste, "that will be us in a few months" I whispered watching Mouth and Rachel, he grinned at me. "yeah I know" he whispered, I looked up and smiled as I realised he was staring, "What" I asked with a grin, "I don't think I said thank-you" he whispered, I looked at him confused, "Thank-you for what" I asked, "for every thing, but especially giving me two of the best gifts I could have asked for, Clair and agreeing to marry me again," He answered honestly, I smiled at him, "thank-you for asking me to marry you and for giving me Clair too ... on those lonely nights when all I wanted was you, it was Clair that kept me going, knowing that if I had her, I would always have a part of you" I said, the tears shining in my eyes, "well you always had me ... weather or not you had Clair " Nate whispered, I leaned up and kissed him, "I love you Nate" I whispered, "I love you too Hales" he said as he pulled me closer and we danced quietly for the rest of the song.

_  
In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified  
_

**BROOKE**

"You okay?" I asked Luke, he smiled down at me then looked back to where all our friends were dancing, and he nodded his head, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, "I wished for this day so many times" he whispered, I smiled knowing what he was talking about, he was staring at Hales and Nate, "lets dance" I said grabbing his and walking towards the dance floor, Once we got on the dance floor, he pulled me tightly into his arms, as we swayed to the music, "I love you luke" I said looking up at him, he looked down at me as a lazy grin covered his face, "l love you more Brooke Davis Scott" he whispered before he kissed me.

_  
Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

**BEVIN**

Skills and I watched as all our friends were dancing on the dance floor, "wanna join them" Skills asked, as he wrapped him arms around my waist, and we slowly walked towards the dance floor, I smiled, there was Hales and Nate, Brooke and Luke, Peyton and Jake and most importantly there was Rachel and Mouth, I looked from Rachel to Brooke, Peyton, and Hales, remembering the coolest weekend I had, It was when Skills and I first started going out, Rachel and Brooke hated each other and Rachel had tried to send Brooke away to a fashion show, but Brooke had surprised everyone by pitching up 10 minutes before the cheerleading compittion, but it had all fallen apart and we ended up just fooling around on the stage. "you okay ... you really quiet" Skills asked me. I smiled at him and at the rest of my friends, "yeah i'm fine" I whispered as I lay my head against his chest and we danced.__

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

**PEYTON**

"Come dance with me" Jake said, I smiled up at him and laughed, "look at me Jake I can't dance" I said but he helped me up and led me to the dance floor, I couldn't believe how lucky I was, Jake would do anything for me, and I was so excited about having his baby, we hadn't thought of a name yet, but I knew when we met our precious child that we would think of a name. "how you feeling, do you wanna sit down" Jake asked concerned, I smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you Jake" I whispered, "I love you too ... both of you" Jake said with a hand on my stomache, he pulled me into his arms as we slowly swayed to the beautiful song that played, I felt a funny senstation then looked up at Jake, my eyes wide with excitment, this was it, "Jake" I whispered, "Mmm" he asked, then moved the hair out of my face, "I think i'm going to have your baby" I whispered, he looked at me shocked, "What" he asked slowly, I grinned at him, "my water just broke, i'm going to have our baby" I said calmly. __

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh

**TAYLOR**

I sat at the table, watching my sister and her friends, this was her life not mine, I didn't fit in with these people I never had, not when I was younger, and certainly not now. "Aunt Tay whats wrong" Clair asked me, I smiled down at her, "nothing sweetie, ... doesn't mommy and daddy look so happy" I asked, she nodded her head just then we heard Peyton cry out, "she's gone into labour" Jake shouted as everyone stoped to look at them,

**LUKE**

I stood there dancing with my wife, it was such a happy day, and knowing that Nate and Hales were getting married again made it that more happy for me, I had missed my best friend so much when she left, but just then Peyton let out a cry and we stopped dancing, "She's gone into labour" Jake shouted, I ran to where they were and helped Jake get her to the car, we all said goodbye to the people at the recpetion as they whole group ran to thier cars to meet Jake and Peyton at the Tree hill General hospital, my mom, Andy, Deb and Dan took the kids home and waited for everyone to leave. We all waited in the waiting,

**HALES**

I looked around at the group waiting for news on Peyton, and I couldn't help feel at a tug at my heart, it wasn't that I was jelous, but I just wished I had this much support when I went into labour with Clair, I knew it was partially my fault, if they all knew about it, they would have been there, but It just reminded me once more of the mistake I made by running away.

**MOUTH**

I smiled at all our friends, I couldn't belive how cool this day was getting, not only would it always be mine and Rach's aniversary, but now Peyton and Jake's child might be celebrating thier birthday today, he could picture now, all the stories they would them him or her, about how it started out as thier wedding day and ended up going into labour. He couln'd wait to be "Uncle Mouth"

**BROOKE**

I noticed Hales standing by the window and I knew it was bringing memories back of when Clair was sick, so I got up and made my way towards her, "hey tutor mom" I whispered, she turned around and smiled at me, "hey Brooke" she said then turned to the window, "whats wrong" I asked, she smiled sadly and told me the whole story of when Clair was born. "you do know, we would have been here with you through all of this too" I reminded her, she smiled and nodded "yeah i know" she said then hugged me.

**HALES**

I decided to go for a walk, I waked down the hall and stopped infront of a room, the memories came flooding back, how could i have forgotten that.

_Luke just woke up from the coma, and Hales goes to see him in the hospital, she remembered that it was one of the hardest things, knowing that Luke HER LUKE might never wake up, and that she wouldn't get to tell him that he was her best friend in the whole world._

"Hey Hales, you okay" Luke asked standing behind me, I turned and smiled at him, as I nodded my head, "Yeah, have you heard anything yet" I asked him, he shook his head "no I haven't ... its really good to have you back" he said, I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "you know the whole time I was gone, you never stopped being my best friend Luke" I addmitted he smiled down at me, "thats good, because you never gonna stop being mine" he said with a smile, as he led me back to the waiting room, "JAKE" Brooke shouted running up to a grinning Jake, "Is Peyton okay, whats happening" Brooke asked in one breath, Jake just smiled, "Mother and son are doing very well" he informed us, everyone hugged him, "congradulations Jake, can we see Pay" I asked, he nodded and led us into Peyton's room, "Meet Keith Timothy Jagelski" Peyton said holding her little boy, we all gathered around to meet the new baby. Mouth looked around and smiled, "What ya smiling about" Rach asked him, "isn't this great, on the same day we get married little Keith here celebrates his birthday," Mouth said, Brooke smiled up at Luke as he held her hand, "its so cool to finally have the group back together, it was almost like we were all still in high school, expect this time, no-one was going to leave.

_AND WE KNOW THAT THIS INSTANT IS MORE THEN A FLEETING IMAGE,_

_WE KNOW THAT THIS MOMENT, EVERY PART OF IT_

_WILL LAST FOREVER_

_**Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like it, thanks to everyone for thier reviews, you guys are the reason I finished this story, sorry its taken so long, anyway, the quote in the begging and middle is the same quote from "All tomorrows parties" and the song is "God, must have spent a little more time on you," by Nsync, the two quotes I used in the speaches I found on the internet, the first one was written by Alicia Boxer, also the "marriage" part is actually taken from the "John and Marlena wedding Ceremony in 1999"**_


End file.
